


Do It, Please.

by tiptoeingquietly



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Final fight, Fluff, but like really sad fluff, its peaceful though, this is how kylo dies hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingquietly/pseuds/tiptoeingquietly
Summary: His hair was messy and blown by the constant wind, his arms hung at his side. One hand occupied his saber.Rey’s eyes met his and he took a small breath, readying his stance. His voice was low and smooth when he spoke.“You know what you have to do.”Her heart froze in her chest, though not because of the icy planet them two inhabited. It had finally come to this. Rey lifted her own saber, and for a moment she doubted herself.Was this the right decision? Would this bring the universe balance?The sound of his saber woke her from her monologue, and reflectively she pressed the smooth, worn button at the top of hers.





	Do It, Please.

The snow was stark white against the black wilderness surrounding her. It reminded Rey of a time not long ago, when she had fought a man so similar to the one in front of her. Kylo - no, Ben, stepped out of the shadows, mask and gloves removed. His black shawl enveloped him, covering any recognizable shape and replacing it with a void form. He looked up at her, and just like the first time she saw him, Rey didn’t know what to say; Though this time it wasn’t because of the power that once radiated off of him in waves. This time, it was because of the weary, bloodshot eyes that met hers - and underneath, the swollen and bruised bags which stained his skin, causing his face to look as though it had sunken into his skull. His hair was messy and blown by the constant wind, and his arms hung at his side, one hand occupied with his saber.  
Rey’s eyes met his and he took a small breath, readying his stance. His voice was low and smooth when he spoke.

“You know what you have to do.”

He heart froze in her chest, though not because of the icy planet them two inhabited. It had finally come to this. Rey lifted her own saber, and for a moment she doubted herself. Was this the right decision? Would this bring the universe balance? The sound of his saber woke her from her monologue, and instinctively she pressed the smooth, worn button at the top of hers. For the first time, the sound did not bring her pride but instead swelled her chest with heavy dread. She gasped quietly and spread her feet, awaiting Ben’s starting blow.  
When he finally acted, Rey and he fought like both had never before. It was messy, and yet like a dance, coordinated - each strike of red was met perfectly with a slice of blue, each jab of blue was joined with a swipe of red. Rey and Ben's gaze never left one another's, not once, though neither knew each had tears stinging their eyes. Suddenly the air stung with a spark and the wind stopped, and Rey felt her saber hit perfectly at Ben’s hilt - pushing it into his side. With a gasp the red sword fell from his hand, hitting the powdered snow softly.  
The only sound which vibrated against the white snow and dark trees was heavy breathing and the pulse of a blue lightsaber’s energy releasing. Rey looked into Ben’s eyes and realizing what she had just done she drew a breath, but Ben silenced her before she had the chance to speak.

“Do it.”

Suddenly, every emotion Rey had bottled up inside of her, every stomach churning thought and action and memory she held crumbled out of her mouth in the form of a desperate cry, tears streaming uncontrite-ly down her frostbite cheeks. She felt arms embrace her, and a soft breath in her ear.  
Rey pulled back and slammed her lips against Ben’s, no doubt bruising both his and hers. She felt two cold hands cradle her face, and for a moment, for a perfect and swift moment, Rey felt peace. When soft lips left her’s and she was instead kissed with the biting cold, Rey snapped back into reality, face still held in now-warm hands. Ben pressed his forehead against hers, and with now raspy voice, he pleaded only once.

“Please”

The sound of a blue lightsaber echoed throughout the forest, silencing all movement if only for a second, as the broken Ben Solo finally came to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am sorry, but there is NO other person who I can picture doing this. I love Reylo, and I feel this is a realistic and just end to the two. 
> 
> if you want another HC, PLEASE comment or message me @tiptoeingquietly on Tumblr.


End file.
